


13

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: @freebooter4ever on Tumblr mentioned using my sexy Scrabble idea for Sledgefu so…here it is lol!Quick full disclosure for part of this fic: I can’t recall if I originally put their bathroom in their room, or just near their room but in the hall in Eugene’s parent’s old house. So I just winged it. If you remember I had it different in past fic…uh, then let’s just pretend they remodeled for the sake of my poor memory lmao.Title is the score in Scrabble for a certain word…what Snafu and Eugene do in this lol. Bonus points if you guess the word.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 2





	13

“This is stupid,” Eugene said, but laughed as he put down his word. 

“Rod? That’s the best you got?” 

“You sure like mine well enough,” Eugene teased. 

“…fair enough,” Snafu replied, scribbling down the score. “Still behind though, and I bet you had a better word.” 

“I did, but it wasn’t sexy! If this is gonna be for foreplay, I’m not putting down ‘lox,’“ Eugene sighed, and grabbed new tiles from the small velvet bag set to the side of them on the floor. “Lox isn’t sexy.” 

“Would be if I was eatin’ it with you,” Snafu grinned, and set his tiles on the board.

“Boner. Lovely.” 

Snafu shrugged. “I think it counts. You like when I have one, and you give ‘em to me often enough.” 

“We can’t just make words for and about cocks the whole game.” 

“You sure? That sounds like a challenge to me,” Snafu blew him a kiss, and looked at his new tiles. “…that I might fail. How the hell am I gonna use these?” 

“Get creative,” Eugene replied, and studied the board briefly before placing his tiles down.

“Dick? What happened to no more words about cock?” 

“I said we couldn’t do _all_ of the words like that, not that we couldn’t have a few more,” Eugene smiled. “Write my score down, don’t lose track of that.” 

Snafu frowned. “Is this still sexy? Is this really doing it for you? I know you get competitive about this game, and when you get competitive you get horny but-oh well, I’ll be.” 

Eugene moved from his position of laying sideways on the floor to sitting up, showing exactly how much of an effect the game was having. 

Snafu stared at the board, then back at Eugene. “Fuck.” 

“Me, or the board, or…” 

“No, I was gonna make the word ‘fuck’ as a reaction, but it won’t fit on here without breaking a rule.” 

“You followin’ the rules, just for me?” Eugene murmured, and leaned over the board for a kiss.

“Ah, I don’t think so!” Snafu said, leaning back and covering his tiles. “Sneaky!” 

“I’m not trying to cheat, you know I wouldn’t do that!” 

“I don’t know…Horny Eugene would do a lot of things. Maybe even cheat at Scrabble,” Snafu said warily. 

“Snafu.” 

“I’m just sayin’, I don’t know that my tiles are safe if I stop to kiss you.” 

“Merriell!” 

“Win some more points, and maybe I’ll give you a kiss,” Snafu replied. 

“Maybe?” 

There was that grin again, bright as the sun. “We’ll see. Maybe I’ll start winning, and I won’t want to stop.” 

“But I can start somethin’ else you won’t wanna stop,” Eugene said. He had thought this wouldn’t really get him that worked up, had suggested it mostly as a joke, and maybe it was just that he had started the game already wanting to jump Snafu’s bones, but he didn’t want to wait any longer now. 

Snafu leaned close over the board to meet him, let his lips ghost over Eugene’s. “Then win some more points, and we can start that.” 

He slipped back before Eugene could kiss him, and Eugene whined. 

“Don’t whine, play!

He slapped some tiles down, the closest he could get to anything sexy. 

“Best? As in-” 

“You have the best ass, best cock, best lips, best everything I’ve ever seen, and I desperately want to be touching it,” Eugene interrupted. “Can I, now?” 

Snafu scribbled the score, and sighed. “’Fraid not yet, darlin’. Need a few more points.” 

“This isn’t a goddamn carnival game, where I need points or tickets-” 

“No, it isn’t, but I’m having fun makin’ it that a little bit,” Snafu interrupted with a giggle. “And hold onto that idea. I could write up sex tickets.” 

“Oh my god…” 

“Except you win my cuddly ass, instead of a big ole teddy bear. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

“You, shoutin’ my name with my cock inside of you sounds even better,” Eugene said, and smiled at the blush that immediately flooded Snafu’s face. 

“Okay then. Let’s get more serious. Two more turns, counting the one you just took. Whoever has the highest score at the end gets to decide how we start this, what position, whatever.” 

“Long as we make it quick, I don’t care,” Eugene replied. 

Snafu smirked. “Oh yeah? ‘Cause I gotta tell ya, Gene, I got bad letters right now. Don’t know if I can make any word, let alone a sexy one. I might be a bit, workin’ on this.” 

“Skip your turn then, I’ll go,” Eugene was bouncing on his heels, resisting the urge to unbutton his pants and adjust his now uncomfortably hard cock. 

“I didn’t say that. Besides, pretty sure we already messed up on who was supposed to go next.” 

“Please,” Eugene knew it wasn’t attractive really, the begging, but this had gotten out of his hands, and he now realized exactly how strong this odd kink was for him. 

Snafu gave him a look, but instead of playing, turned his tiles around to Eugene before undoing his pants and letting his half-hard cock slip out. “Go on.” 

“What?” 

“Finish the game with what tiles we have out, yours and mine. You do that, you get to choose the position. If you can’t hold out, then I get to choose. And all the while-” 

Snafu interrupted himself, got up and ran to the nearest restroom, returning with a small container of Vaseline. “I’ll make myself ready. Or as ready as I can get without fully undressing on the carpet.” 

“It’s just us!” 

“And we just cleaned the carpet!” Snafu protested back. “I can do the rest in our room, on sheets that aren’t as much of a pain to clean pre-come off of.” 

He really did try. He had plenty of tiles and space to work with on the board, but the sight of Snafu leaned back against the edge of the chair nearest him, jacking himself off, eyes with those thick lashes shut and mouth hanging open, made it impossible work. 

“You win,” he whined as he shoved the board and tiles aside, letting them scatter across the carpet. “Whatever you want, however you want, just please-” 

Snafu’s lips met his hard enough to hurt, but he relished it. He did his best to keep Snafu’s lips on his as Snafu stood, fumbling not to trip or lose his pants completely as he led Eugene up the stairs to their bedroom. 

“Get undressed, and on the bed,” Snafu instructed as they stumbled into the room. “No touching yourself. Wait for me.” 

They had mounted a mirror on the door of the bathroom in their room, and at the right angle, could see whatever the other one was doing while in there. 

In this case, from the bed, Eugene could see Snafu shedding his clothes, then leaning against the edge of the tub as he toyed with himself, slicking a few fingers with the Vaseline he’d carried up with them. 

It was torture, more so because he couldn’t touch himself or Snafu. He was so close to all of it, his cock throbbing, and he couldn’t do a damn thing. 

Snafu was taking his sweet time too, as if he was alone at home, messing with himself for his own fun only. 

But occasionally his gaze would drift up, and Eugene could catch it in the mirror, watch Snafu grin and giggle at seeing how desperate Eugene was for more. He said nothing, but his eyes told it _‘You wait until I’m good and ready.’_

The moaning didn’t help either. Snafu was never one to be quiet unless it was a challenge, fucking in the backyard or touching each other discreetly as possible somewhere hidden but still somewhat public. But now, there was no reason to be quiet, and so he wasn’t. It wasn’t anything understandable, just breathy moans and whines, greedy-sounding chuckles, and groans whenever he hit a point too close, just at the edge of losing control. 

And it was driving him utterly fucking mad. 

Finally, Snafu waltzed in to the room, confident strides with occasional strokes of his cock. He tossed the Vaseline container to Eugene and nodded. 

He couldn’t move fast enough, pulling the container lid off and tossing it to a corner of the room before slicking his cock. 

Snafu didn’t wait more than a moment after he was done before slowly sliding onto his cock, moaning deliciously as he did. 

It took everything in him not to come right then. He was oversensitive from waiting, from amping himself for the moment. It left him in a delicate and beautiful fog, watching Snafu take the lead to fuck him like it was his only goal in life. 

Snafu reminded him of velvet so often. The way his fingers felt on Eugene’s skin, how he draped over him in bed at night, the sensation of his lips on Eugene’s, and the way he felt when Eugene was inside of him. He was never one for luxurious things like velvet, but Snafu was the one luxury he always wanted in his life, that he’d give anything to have around. 

He drifted, letting the sensations take over, moving his hips only at Snafu’s prodding, to make Snafu whine and groan. He wasn’t sure (and for that matter, didn’t care) how long they were at it before he couldn’t take it anymore.

Still, Snafu beat him to the end, tight around his cock, warm cum jettisoned onto Eugene’s chest while Snafu shook gently and moaned. 

He took the chance to adjust them, to sit up and pull Snafu close, kissing him as he came. 

It took a good few minutes to come back down to Earth, Snafu slumped against him, pressing soft kisses to his neck. 

“You know we can’t play this at Game Night with Sid and Mary anymore, right? They’re gonna be tryin’ to beat us, and we’ll be hard as fuck, beatin’ our-” 

Eugene laughed and moved to kiss Snafu’s lips. “Just for us then. Bet you I can win the next game.” 

Snafu kissed him back, gentle, and there was that velvet again. “I’m ready to play again soon as you are.”


End file.
